The Night In Luca!
by DarkenedPetals
Summary: Well, it's my 1st fic & i suck! But it's about Y', R', P', T', G' & B' going to Luca! (Wow, Never would have guessed that) Anyway it's kind of randomish! Anyway, im not sure about continuing so...y'know! We'll have to see what happens!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. : Erm.....lets just say i'm bad at writing storys! (At least thats what i think!) So i don't know what this will be like! Hmmm...sounds ominous! And I think the point of veiws are only in the 1st chapter and i think thet're to short but owell! Here we go, i'm going to try and write a half decent story! :$ Soz if it's really bad!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any ffx or ffx-2 characters, etc.  
  
- If has little apostrophes whilst in character POV then it means like a genral snipet without saying (Genral POV), I know what i mean! lol!  
  
----- means that it's a new sence/ time etc.  
Anyways on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1- Arriving  
  
(Genral POV)  
As Yuna clung onto Tidus' arm, she listened to the sound of the waves laping at the side of the docks. They were in Luca waiting for Rikku and Paine, it was Blitzball season and the group had decided to meet up to watch the Besaid Aurochs first game!  
  
(Yuna's POV)  
  
Oh were are they? Well there's no suprise they're late, with all the arguments they normally have! Owell, s'pose it doesn't really matter, I'm fine here with Tidus! Ahh, I love him so much!  
  
Wait.....who's that? Her attention was caught by two very angry looking girls scowling at each other!  
  
"Hmmm.....here they come!" I said  
  
"Yep, better late than never!" grinned Tidus, oh his smile's so gorgeous!  
  
(Rikku's POV)  
  
"Shut up!" I shouted, what's wrong with Paine, does she always have to be so negative!  
  
" I'm just saying that the Celsius isn't exactly the best form of transport!" she argued back,  
  
"Yeah well, what is?" I asked,  
  
"Urgh," she sighed, " I'm trying to say you really need to upgrade it!"  
  
" Well what's wrong with it?" I knew it was very slow, compared with the newer models being made, but she didn't need to make such a big deal out of it!  
  
" Don't act as if you don't know Rikku! It's so bleeding obvious you'd have to be blind...and deaf! Which it's probably already made you, with that level of noise!" Answered Paine I decided to ignore her and say 'hi' to the two lovebirds a few yards away from us, instead!  
  
-------------------  
  
(Tidus's POV)  
  
"Here we are!" i said,  
  
" Wow it's nice!" exclaimed Rikku happily  
  
"This is our room and that's yours! Yuna pointed out to us.  
  
We had all booked into a hotel for the night, it's was very nice, quite new aswell.  
  
" Come on Paine!" Rikku opened the door of their room and skipped inside.  
  
I grinned at Yuna as i put the card key into the slot of the door, that lead into our room. I pushed it open and gestured for her to go in first.  
  
"Thank you!" she said in her lovely voice as she walked through the doorway.  
  
"Your welcome!" I replied, following her in.  
  
"This is nice, isn't it?" she said looking around her new habbitat! (For the night)  
"Yeah,.... even nicer with you in it!" I smiled at her.  
  
She looked at me as if to say,'couldn't you think of anything cheesier', then smiled aswell.  
I gave her a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder. Ahh I felt so wonderful when I was with her!  
  
(Paine's POV)  
  
"Wow!" said Rikku for the millionth time, "You can see the sea from here!"  
  
"Oh whoop-tee-doo!" I muttered under breath, Rikku was standing on the balcony looking at the horizon.  
  
"Rikku!" I called, "Yeah?!?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
She came in and sat down in a huff! Thank Yevon, she was going to be quiet!  
  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked grumpily,  
  
Damn! Bloody Yevon!  
She looked at me waiting for an answer,  
  
" You can see the sea all the time!" I replied, "What makes it so interesting now?"  
  
"Well sorry if I happen to be in a good mood!"  
  
I just rolled my eyes, i suppose i had moved around a lot in my life. Like when my parents died i was only 5! I had been moved through so many different homes, i didn't really care about my suroundings as much now! My thoughts were interupted-  
  
"Oui lyh pe cilr y pedlr cusadesac! (You can be such a bitch sometimes!)" moaned Rikku,  
  
"Oui lyh pe cilr y pedlr cusadesac! (Well at least I'm not a hyperactive arsehole!)" I answered back,  
  
" I AM NOT!" she wailed,  
  
I layed back on the bed, it's so much fun to wind her up! Rikku got up and switched on the T.V.! Oh how conveinient, the remote was right next to me, i pressed the stand-by button and the screen went black! She turned around and grabbed the control off of me!  
  
"You're such a pain!" she whined,  
  
" That's my name, don't wear it out!" I was really getting to her now! It was my revenge for all the times she'd annoyed me! (ie. lots)  
She got up and stompted into the bathroom!  
Wow, this was fun! I haven't felt this pleased with myself in ages! (Not that i'd been up 2 much over the past few months!) I have to get on her nerves more often!  
  
-----------  
  
(Genral POV)  
  
About an hour later, Yuna knocked on the heavy door that was just opposite from her and Tidus' room.  
  
"Hey!" smiled Rikku opening the door, glad to see her cousin.  
  
"Hiya!" grinned Yuna, "You coming to lunch with us?"  
  
"Sure, Paine went for a walk, I'll just leave her a note!" said Rikku as she quickly grabbed a pen and paper!  
  
"You know, it's scary how responsible you've become over the last couple of months!" Yuna grinned stepping into the room.  
  
"Have I?" asked Rikku,  
  
"Yeah but only a bit!" giggeled Yuna,  
  
Rikku glared at her brunette cousin, jokingly!  
  
"You done yet?" quizzed Yuna,  
  
" Yep!" answered Rikku, putting the note down on the floor, just by the doorway so Paine would see it! "There we go!"  
  
"Come on then!" Yuna pulled a startled Al Bhed teenager out of the room closing the door behind them!  
  
A.N. Yar, it is a short chapter but i'm tired so.....yeah! Plus i can't write, i know, i know!  
Please reveiw! I don't care what kind! Or else i won't know wether or not to carry on writing this! Thank you! :D 


	2. Blitzball, then drinks!

A.N. I'm soz 4 not adding sooner! It's because my skool gives us tons of hw & im a slow typer i got banned from the comp 4 a few days! sniff sniff! Owell, life goes on!   
  
Just want to say a huge thanku to:  
kingleby lizzard-gurl slamlam Paine-171229 U guys are so nice! Thanku!  
  
Also i think a few of the words were missed out and there are spelling mistakes but im not very good at editing and stuff so.....yeah! Soz! And i dnt know wot the story sounds like so it might be/get realy bad! But thats my opion! Soz! I have a habit of babling! $  
Disclaimer: I don't own any ffx/x-2 characters! Or stuff, y'know! (I wish i did though sobs)  
  
Anyway on with the fic'!  
  
Chapter 2- Blitzball, then drinks!  
  
Twenty minutes later, the three of them were in a cafe talking about what they had all been up to over the last six months, since they'd last seen each other.  
"Heya!"interupted a familiar, cocky voice, just above them, "Never thought we'd see you here!"  
Rikku smiled at both Gippal and Baralai.  
"Hello!" said Yuna cheerfully,  
"Hi!" Baralai waved at the three people sitting down, Gippal slumped himself down onto the seat next to Rikku, whilst Baralai pulled up a chair.  
"So, you guys here to do anything interesting or are you here on buissness matters?!?" asked Yuna,  
"Well, we actually came to watch the Blitzball match going on this afternoon." informed Baralai,  
"Really same!" said Rikku happily.  
"Wow, that's a coincidence!" smiled Gippal, "Hey aren't you a pro' Blizter?"  
Gippal was now looking at Tidus,  
"Well yeah...." he answered, "But i wanted to take a break for a while before signing up for a team!"  
"Ah...!" replied Gippal, " I heard that all the teams were full this year!" Gippal had a joking type, smirk on his face! Tidus quickly changed the subject, standing up, he asked, "Anyway, who wants a drink!"  
----------------------  
  
The Blitzball match started at 3:00, Paine had met up with Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Baralai and Gippal just before they were due to go into the stadium.  
Once the game had started, "Oh...it's just not the same without Wakka!" complained Rikku,  
"Yeah, it's a shame he retired!" agreed Gippal.  
"Apparantly they replaced him with some young, new guy!" added Baralai, eyes fixed on the stage,  
"How could they?!?" asked Rikku,  
"Well they want to be able to compete, don't they?"said Paine,  
"So...!" replied Rikku, the others all stared at her waiting for the rest, all knowing there was none, the odd eyebrow raised! Rikku sunk down in her seat, turning her attention to the game.  
  
' And that's another goal to the Luca Goers! ' shouted the commentator, through the loud speaker a few rows behind them.  
"Urgh.....those stupid Luca Goers, why do they have to get so many goals in the first fifteen minutes?" whined Yuna anoyed. She looked up at the score board, it read, 'Luca Goers: 3, Besaid Aurochs: 0 '  
"Hmmm....!" said Tidus, who was watching what was going on, "That new guy doesn't seem too great!"  
"What do you mean! He's doing fine!" questioned Gippal,  
"Well they haven't won a single goal, have they?!?" commented Rikku, taking Tidus' side,  
"well they never, really got any goals when they had Wakka!" replied Gippal,  
"What.......? They did brilliantly when they had Wakka as captain!" continued Rikku, everyone stared at her again, as if to say, 'What the hell are you on about?' Rikku slid down into her seat again, wishing she could just shup up sometimes, all she'd been trying to do was defend Wakka!  
Gippal felt bad because Rikku looked upset, he hated seeing her sad, since she was normally always so happy!  
  
' And the Besaid Aurochs just got their first goal! And what a shot it was! ' interrupted the large, black box on the wall. Roars, cheers and whoops came from the crowd, the group and everyone around them, stood up to celebrate the forth goal of the game, and the Besaid Aurochs first!  
  
----------------------  
  
Three hours had passed since the game had finished and the six of them had just come out of a reataurant. Tidus and Yuna had gone for a walk around Luca with each other, whilst the other four had walked back to the hotel! Turns out that they'd all booked into the same one!  
  
"What floor are you on?" asked Gippal stepping out of the lift, onto the landing his and Baralai's floor was on.  
"Five!" answered Rikku,  
"Only two up from us!" Gippal had his arm in the elevator doorway so it wouldn't close, "Maybe we could all meet up later, at the bar?!?"  
"Sure, how's half nine?"  
"Ok, see you there!"  
Paine and Baralai swapped knowing glances at each other, they both knew that if these two went out tonight, they might not come back untill the next morning! Yevon knows where they'd go!  
The lift door shut and the two girls trveled up to their floor!  
"So...you going to meet Gippal?" asked Paine,  
"Of corse!" answered an extreamly happy Rikku! When they got into the room, she changed a small, light blue halter neck top and a dark blue denim skirt.  
"What d'you think?" she asked, putting on her black boots.  
Paine looked up from the magazine she was reading,  
"Fine!" Rikku strained to hear the tiniest bit of emotion in Paine's voice!  
"Just fine?!?"  
Paine rolled her eyes, "Nice then, you look nice!"  
The blonde Al Bhed glared at the eighteen year old, dressed all in black!  
"Look why don't you just go and meet Gippal already?" suggested Paine,  
"Aren't you coming?" Rikku now sounded anxious,  
"Why would I go?"asked Paine,  
"Um....bacause we are all supposed to meet up!"  
"Rikku, he was implying him and you, not Baralai and I!"  
"No he wasn't!"  
Paine didn't say anything, she just looked back at her magazine instead! After a moments silence, it was interrupted,  
"Baralai will probably be there!" guessed Rikku,  
"...and....?" "Um...well....he'd be lonely!"  
"Well on your way, buy me a very small violin!"  
"You don't need to be like that!"  
Paine looked up at Rikku, her expression read ' I couldn't care less!' Rikku stormed off into the bathroom tutting. Paine was getting good at making her do that!  
  
A.N. Whoa, that was short! Sorry! I just can't think of anything good to write at the moment and if i can it comes out wrong! I suck at putting stuff down on paper! Soz! (  
Plz reveiw cos if no one wants to read it then i don't have to force my brain to think of a half decent story/incident/whatever/etc.! Thankyou! :D 


	3. The Interesting Evening

A.N. Ok, I don't know what this chapter will sound like! It's kinda odd, and some bits might sound confusing or cheesy…! Sorry! Also I noticed, there's a huge mistake in the 1st chap', sooo sorry I didn't notice it sooner but I, being stupid, do not know how to change it! :( Sorry! Anyway I hope you don't think this chapter is awful, which it prob's is, but owell!

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys and guyettes in this story, square' does! glares at square', then realizes what a brilliant company it is! Hit's self  
  
On with the fic'  
  
Chapter 3- The Interesting Evening!  
  
Rikku stepped out of the lift and onto the brightly coloured carpet. She walked towards the sign that said 'Bar', she was so nervous. 'What if he doesn't come? What if it's all just a joke? What if he chocobos out? What if it's a total disaster and we don't get on? We used to get on as kids, but then he left Bikanel Desert for Djose! He could have changed so much, but then again when he's around everyone else he seems normal!' All these thoughts whizzed trough her mind, 'I better go in.' She looked through the cool glass panel in the door, she didn't want to seem desperate!  
She could see the bar with stalls around it, another door that led out into a different corridor, plastic tables, chairs and some people! It was very modern, 'nice' she thought, 'but no Gippal'! Rikku let out a huge sigh, she turned to go back upstairs, but decided to give the room another quick glance before doing so. Something caught her eye! This something was another blonde Al Bhed, with an eye patch! He was peering through the glass of the other door. 'He must be doing the same as me!' thought Rikku. She didn't want him to see her so she pulled away from the door, but a little too late, he looked over at her! They stood there staring at each other through the glass! "Cred! (Shit)" they both shouted in unison!  
  
Embarrassed, Gippal decided to enter the alcohol scented room and watched as Rikku slowly opened the door! She smiled at him and received a grin back! A few nosy people gave them odd looks, but they didn't care! They were more embarrassed of what had just happened!  
  
"Er…hi!" said Gippal, still grinning madly,  
"Hi!" replied Rikku,  
"Shall we sit down?" he asked,  
"Yeah! That's probably the best idea!"  
  
They found a small table in the corner of the room!  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Asked Gippal, his faced still tinged slightly pink!  
"Yes please! and Vodka, please!" answered Rikku, trying not to sound nervous.  
"Ok, back in a mo'!" said Gippal dashing off!  
  
Rikku was so glad he turned up, she thought about how she would have explained herself to Paine if she'd gone back to the room! She knew she'd never have lived it down!  
Gippal came back and put the drinks on the table.  
  
"So...what have you been up to?" he asked,  
"Not much! In fact, it's actually been really boring over the past few months!" she replied,  
"How come?" said Gippal, sipping on his drink,  
"Well, Yunie went off to live with Tidus and I didn't see her for ages! Paine went off and left me with Brother, Buds' and Shinra for a couple off months! Not to mention the fact that brother's been the moodiest sod in Spira since Yunie left! So I haven't been doing anything!" Rikku sighed depressed,  
"Awww!" answered Gippal, he actually sounded genuine,  
  
Rikku gave a meek smile, then quickly perked up again. "What have you been up to?"  
  
Gippal smiled at her, he found it so funny how her mood changed so quickly, he was forgetting that she was a teenage girl after all!  
"Y'know, the usual! Inventing new Machina, repairing and upgrading old ones!"

Rikku nodded, listening eagerly,

"We're actually designing a new one at the moment! It's similar to a cannon but it's much more powerful! It can be programmed to find and identify targets!"

"Really? Wow, that's so neat!"

"Yeah, it can also move and follow the target too, but we're having a bit of a problem, one of the weapons sets on fire every time we use it!"

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll fix it! You can always sort out those types of things!"

"That's why they made me leader!" Gippal had a cocky grin across his face!

Rikku rolled her eyes, giggling,  
"You have such a sweet laugh!" complimented Gippal,"Thanks!" said Rikku smiling.  
There was a silence, then Rikku stopped it, she'd never liked silences.  
"So…you and Baralai seem friendly,"

"Yeah well, that's cos' he's the only decent guy my age, we understand each other! Y'know, him being a Praetor, me being the 'ultimate babe magnet'!"

"Yeah, right!"

"What?!?"

"Get over yourself!" Rikku grinned making Gippal and her laugh uncontrollably!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna snuggled up to Tidus, she wasn't particularly cold, she just wanted to be near him!  
  
"How long have we been together now?" asked Tidus,  
"Well since you've been back…about nine months, two weeks and three days!" Yuna answered,  
"Wow, only that long?!?" he replied, grinning and rolling over to face her. They were lying on a beach, in a quieter part of Luca they'd found!  
"You do know that I love you, don't you?" he added,  
"Yep, and I love you too!" Yuna closed her eyes, Tidus could tell she was tired.  
"Yuna," he whispered softly,  
"Hmmm?" she replied opening her eyes again.  
Tidus got up and helped Yuna follow him.  
"What is it?" she asked, standing up straight. She didn't know what he was going to do or say, but she wasn't worried, he probably just wanted to show her the moon or something.  
"Yuna, I know we haven't been together for very long, but I've thought about you every day I've been around, since I met you. You mean so much to me!" he was holding her hands and staring deeply into her unique eyes! Yuna smiled at him, he always made her feel so special!  
"Yuna, I love you…and….I want to know…" Tidus bent down on one knee, pulling out a small black box as he did so," will you marry me?!?" Yuna stood on the sand so surprised she thought she might have a heart attack! She was unable to speak with the shock. Her mouth hung open as her insides had a wild party!  
Tidus looked up at her hopefully, 'Have I made a mistake? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Please let her say something, anything!' he thought desperately!  
Yuna remembered that she hadn't answered; her mind had just shot her thoughts through the universe in the small space of five seconds!  
"Yes!" she replied, unable to stop the grin forming across her face!  
Tidus jumped up and hugged her, she laughed and hugged him back! Tidus then opened the small black box he had in his hand and slid the gold and diamond ring on her finger! He quickly put the empty box back in his pocket and picked her up, swirling her round in his arms!  
The sand flew around his feet, forming a slight dust cloud. Tidus gently put a giggling Yuna back down; slowly stopping as he did so.  
Yuna's feet softly sunk into the cold sand, her lips pressed gently against his! He took in the warmth of her mouth and felt the happiest he had in a long time!  
They both stood there, not noticing the breeze that was picking up around them and not caring that it was getting colder.  
"It's late! We should probably start heading back!" said Tidus, when they'd broken away from each other.  
"Ok!" sighed Yuna, a little upset, she felt so great she didn't want this night to end.  
He took her hand and smiled as they started to walk back up the beach!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Gippal and Rikku had been in the bar for almost two hours now and had both had a fair amount to drink! They started to make their way back upstairs, even though they didn't really know where they were going!  
  
About half an hour later they were only on the second floor, when Yuna and Tidus came up the stairs!  
"Hey!" waved Rikku over enthusiastically,  
"Hi!" beamed Yuna,  
Rikku was jumping up and down on the spot until she twisted her ankle and fell over, she grabbed onto the thing nearest to her, which was Gippal! He got pulled over and landed on top of her! She giggled and not being sane at the best of times, decided to give Gippal an Eskimo kiss! Tidus and Yuna stared at the both of them, wondering what was going happen, especially since the position they were in wasn't exactly one you'd do in a hotel corridor!

"We'll leave you two alone!" joked Tidus, not wanting to stay.  
"Yeah! You two look kinda weird like that!" added Yuna, following Tidus up the stairs.

Gippal stumbled as he tried to get up!  
Rikku laughed and propped herself into an upright position,  
"Gippie! Help me up!?!" she fluttered her eyelashes at him!  
"Course!" he said, holding onto her arm just managing to keep his balance!  
  
They got up to the third floor,  
"I can't be bothered to carry on walking!" Rikku looked hopeful at Gippal, ignoring the lift!  
"Well you could stay with me!" Gippal answered, he banged on the door of his room. Baralai came to answer it, he looked fed up!  
"Baz, you have to go!" said Gippal,  
"What the….?" Baralai looked at Rikku, "And don't call me 'Baz'!"

"Rikku's too tired to walk upstairs!" Gippal informed,  
"Uh…there's a lift!" Baralai looked angry,  
"Yeah well…" Gippal stared to tip towards the side but managed to keep himself up!  
"Gippal, you're drunk! And Rikku out!" shouted Baralai, as they both wandered into the room!  
Rikku laid down on one of the beds, Baralai's, she seemed to fall asleep almost instantly! "Argh!" Baralai sighed, after a moment he realized they weren't going to leave, "Well, where would I go?"

"Um…" Gippal thought about it, then grinned, "Paine!?!"

"If you think I'm going to ask Paine if I can share a room with her, you've got another thing coming!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Paine was sitting on the balcony looking up at all the stars and constellations. She had always loved looking up at the night sky! It was the only thing that made her feel at home when she was a little girl, she could see them wherever she was!  
There was a sudden knock at the door, which made Paine jump! She slowly got up and went to answer it. As she clambered round the sliding door, there was another knock.  
"All right! I'm coming!" she yelled,  
She lowered the door handle; "Patience is a Virtue!" came a voice from the other side of the door! It sounded oddly familiar! She opened the heavy, wooden door so she could see who was there! Baralai grinned sheepishly at her!  
"That it is!" she commented bluntly, "Anyway, what do you want?" She frowned at him, realizing how mean it sounded, but just hoping he didn't take offence!  
"Well…Rikku kind of wants to sleep in my room!" explained Baralai,  
"Well just kick her out!"

"She's drunk!"

"Well I'm not carrying her up here!"

"Look, I've already had an argument with Gippal about this, but he's just as hammered!"

Paine gave him a look that said 'So why the hell are you up here complaining to me?'

"Rikku's asleep on my bed and Gippal locked me out!" Baralai explained, making Paine grin slightly,  
"So glad you find it amusing!"

"Did you leave you balcony doors open?" asked Paine, trying to wipe the smile from her face.  
"No!" answered Baralai,  
"You're useless!"

"Well how was I supposed to know G' would lock me out?!?"

"You say she was asleep?"

"Yeah!"

"Well she sucks at acting, so they're not going to get up to anything!"

"Um…thanks for that unneeded information!"

"Your welcome!" Paine sighed, "Fine come in!"

"Thanks!" said Baralai smiling gratefully, following her into the room!  
"But keep your underwear on tonight or else I'll have to through you out, even though we're sleeping in separate beds!" warned Paine,  
"Who says I wear underwear?" Baralai grinned devilishly,  
Paine looked at him, he couldn't read her expression, "You've got to be kidding me!?!"

"Don't worry! Whoa, you're so gullible!" he laughed, but quickly stopped when Paine raised her clenched fist parallel to his face!  
  
A.N. Ok I know that was weird, Sorry! Please r&r! Thankyou! :D


	4. Lots of hugs!

A.N Heyo! Thank u sooooooooo much to all of my reveiwers! U guys r great! Just have to say that well...i kinda couldn't think of anything interesting to happen so....it's kinda weird! Something happens, just it's not that big or interesting, plus i know they seem out of character but i have no excuse for that! Sorry! And i'm not homophobic, (wow my spellings awful!) and it's v. v. random but owell! Sorry if u dont like it, please dnt kill me!  
  
Discalaimer: I don't own any of the guys/guyettes in this story! (To my dismay!)  
  
On with the fic'!  
  
Chapter 4-Lot's of hugs!  
  
"I love you!" said Tidus, gently stroking Yuna's cheek.  
"I love you too!" she smiled back at him.  
He pulled her towards him, so he could get a hug. Yuna cuddled up to him, resting her head on his pillow.  
"I'm so happy when i'm with you!" she exclaimed,  
"Really, im estatic!" he grinned,  
"It was so sweet how you did that tonight!"  
"You think so? It wasn't corny or anything?"  
"No! It was beautiful!"  
"You're beautiful!"  
Yuna continued to smile at him, it was all she'd been able to do since it had properly sunk in that she was engaged! Tidus gave her a quick kiss, then she closed her eyes. She was so tired he felt cruel to keep her awake any longer! Tidus closed his eyes and soon they were both asleep!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Paine came out of the bathroom and walked slowly towards her bed. She was wearing some small black shorts and a black, strappy top. Baralai looked her up and down, then quickly looked away when he realized he was staring at her chest!  
"Hey....what's that?" he asked, looking back at her,  
"What?" she asked, with absouloutly no expression in her vioce,  
"That, on you arm!" he nodded in her direction.  
Paine looked down at her arm to see her scar, 'crap' she thought, 'why didn't i bring a long sleeved shirt'  
"Nothing." she lied coldly,  
"Why do i not believe you?"  
"It's nothing!" she walked over to the corner of the room where a small table was placed.  
"Paine," he watched as she put her things into a neat pile, "You can trust me!"  
She didn't answer, so he got up. Baralai was only in his blue boxers, but hoped she didn't mind. He walked over and put his hand on her almost bare shoulder. Paine shrugged it off and walked over to the other side of the room, whilst a tear escaped from her red eyes.  
"It happened when you when you were younger, didn't it?" His remark made Piane wonder how he knew that, "I saw it when we were in the crimson squad. How did you get it?"  
"It's none of your buissness!" she said angrily wiping her cheek!  
"Did you do it, or did someone else do it you?" The glare he recieved told him he should probably be quiet, but his curiosity got the better of him.  
"Y'know, sometimes it's good to share you problems!" he added, she turned around.  
"Yeah and sometimes it's not!" she replied, not giving up.  
He turned her back to face him and took her arms out of the folded position she'd had them in across her chest. Taking her arm, he studied the long but thin scar that ran down the lower part of it.  
"No wonder you wear gloves and sleeves all the time!" he commeneted sympathetically,  
Paine juust turned away, as if disowning her left arm.  
"How did it happen?" he asked, Baralai watched as the normally strong, bold soldier tried to speak, he could tell she was upset! He felt guilty for pressuring her, but knew it was pointless ignoring it now!  
'Should i tell him? Oh, i hate him so much for this, he could have just left it! No...it's not his fault what happened eight years ago, he's just a curious twat!' Paine didn't know what to do, she hadn't felt this helpless for ages!  
"When...i was ten!" she tried to explain, "Look you don't want to hear this!" "Yes i do!!"  
She took a deep breath, "You should really give up easier, or you'll end up pissing people off!"  
"So should you- and don't change the subject!"  
"Fine!" she sighed, "When I was ten, i was walking back to the place i lived at the time. I walked past ths field which was normally always desserted," she stopped.  
"Go on!"  
"There was a man there,"  
"Yeah!"  
"He was... tall, oldish...heavy!"  
"Heavy?" Baralai wondered what sort of description thatw as! Then grew silent when he realized what she was implying, "The field had no one else in or around it?"  
Paine gave a small nodd!  
"So...did he...actually,um....y'know...r...er!" Baralai thougtht about what would be the best way to put his question into words!  
"Rape me? YES!" she snarled, arms back in the folded position, staring at the ground.  
Baralai froze, he hadn't expected her sudden out-burst. Neither had she actually! They both stood there, wondering what the other was going to say, both feeling guilty!  
'Why the hell did i force her to tell me that?!? What sort of arse am i? She probably only wanted to foget the whole incident, why did i bring it up?' thought Baralai, 'Crap! What does he think of me now? Oh, why did i yell at him? Why did i tell him? How did he evn just get me to tell him? No one else has ever done that!' Paine thought to herself!  
"How did you get the scar?" he asked, realizing she hadn't told him that, but wondering wether it was a good idea.  
"I tried to escape! He had a small blade, when he'd...done!..I kicked him! He slashed me with it,...i managed to run away but my arm was cut deeply! That's why i have it there!"  
"Didn't anyone see it?" "No, not really! But those few who did, i told them that it was an acident! I'd slipped when cutting something!"  
"But it went over your vain!"  
"No, it just missed!"  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
"No! I was scared! Afraid i'd done something wrong!"  
"But you-"  
"I was ten alright! I didn't know what to do!" she shouted!  
They were silent again.  
"Sorry!" He said,  
"No, i'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you!"  
"But i made you tell me, i made you remember it all!"  
"How were you to know?" her eyes filled with tears, "It's not like i don't see it every day!"  
Baralai put his arms around her, as droplets spilled down her face! It was the only time she'd ever broken down like this in front of someone, Baralai felt so horrible! She wrapped her arms around him, wishing the tears would stop. Slowly, he leant his head down towards hers, making their lips meet. Paine jumped slightly, but didn't stop the kiss that had just formed between them! His hands started to travel down her back, which resulted in her pulling away from him. Baralai's arms dropped to his side and Paine stepped back, folding her arms again.  
They both stared at the floor, not quite sure how to aproach the situation. 'Will she throw me out? Why the Spira did i just do that? It's like my hands have a life of their own, i should cut them off! I can't believe myself, that's probably the last thing she wants to do'  
'What in the name of Yevon just happened? He wouldn't understand why i pulled away! He probably thinks i'm a frigid bitch now, great! Why can't i just get overit, Eight years is plenty of time! Bad things happen to people everyday, i'm sure it doesn't effect them that much! Why does my brain remember things so bloody clearly'  
"Sorry!" apologized Baralai,  
"It's late!" said Paine shaking her head.  
"Yeah, we should probably, y'know, go to sleep!"  
Paine nodded in agreement as she walked over to her bed. Baralai went over to his own and clambered in.  
"I'm really sorry! I don't know what i was thinking?!?" he added,  
"It's ok!"  
"I didn't mean to offend you in any way!"  
"It's fine! We should just foget about it!" She leaned over and switched the light off, before lying down!  
"What do you think the others are doing?" asked Baralai, trying to change the subject,  
"Well we know what Rikku and Gippal are doing!"  
"Sleeping!" he grinned,"It's weird, they wre both so excited about meeting up, yet they fell asleep as soon as they hit the beds!"  
"Guess drink effects them badly!"  
"What do you think Yuna and Tidus are doing?"  
"Who knows!?! They could still be wandering around Luca!"  
"Yeah, i haven't seen them since we left the restaurant! Y'know...i'm really sorry!"  
"It's ok! Just leave it now, it's not a moment i want to remember for the rest of my life!"  
"Don't you like me?"  
"Listen, i don't want to discuss this! Wether i like you or not doesn't need to be brought up!"  
"So you don't like me?" he joked,  
"For Yevon's sake Baralai of corse i like you! Now shut up!"  
"Sorry!" he said, just before a pillow hit his head, "I only said 'sorry'!"  
"I said be quiet!"  
He threw the pillow back at her, but she caught it and put it underneath her head! They were silent for a second, before Baralai continued!  
"Are you cold?" he asked,  
"Argh! NO! Aren't you tired?"  
"No!"  
"Baralai, i'm tired, i'm angry-"  
"Did i make you angry?"  
"YES! And if you don't zip it, i might just have to kill you!"  
"You know, you're starting to soung like Rikku!"  
"What?"  
"Only slightly!"  
He could feel her glaring at him throught the darkness, he got up!  
"What are you doing now?" she asked "I thought you said to be quiet!" he said, grinning!  
"Well, it's kinda hard to sleep with you pratting about the room!"  
"I'm coming to give you a hug!"  
"Excuse me?!?"  
"I'm joking!" he said, disappearing into the bathroom. All of a sudden, Paine could make out the outline of his head, pop round the door frame! "Do you want one?"  
"No, bugger off!"  
"Spoilsport!"  
"Don't make me hurt you! I'm serious!"  
"So am i! You're not a very cuddley, type of person are you?"  
"What's that s'pose to mean?"  
"Y'know, you don't like to be cuddled!"  
"Who says that?"  
"Well, you don't let people get very near to you, you always seem kind of..off with them!"  
"So that means i don't like hugs?!?"  
"Well..."  
"Baralai, i don't have to be totaly emotional, all the time!"  
"Yeah, i guess so! Sorry!"  
"It's fine!"  
"Have you had many hugs in your lifetime?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe,  
"To be honest, no! You?" she answered.  
"Not really!" he paused, then walked over to her bed! He leant down, resting his elbows on the side of it, "Guess you've been through a lot! Huh?" "Yeah! But it really doesn't need talking about, i'm getting over it!"  
"Are you?"  
"Yes!" she replied matter of factly.  
He got up slightly, leaning over so's he could wrap his arms around her in a friendly fashion! She hugged him back saying, "Ok, you've had your hug, now go to sleep!"  
He put some of his wait on her and made a snoring sound!  
"What's happened to you, you've gone back to the childish, jokey Baralai i used to know?!?"  
"What's wrong with that?" he asked, standing himself up straight.  
"I'm not sure it's a good thing!"  
"Well, i guess i'm just realxed. I haven't actually been able to have much fun lately!"  
"What about Gippal?"  
"Well to be honest, he's gone kinda girl mad at the mo'!"  
"I thought you would have loved that! Or are you gay?" she joked,  
"I'm not bloody gay! Why are you?"  
"No!"  
"Well then...y'know, i don't have to be a girl obsessive to still be hetrasexual!"  
"Ok! Sorry, guess i hit a nerve!.... Anyway, do you like any one at the moment?"  
"Maybe."He said, moving around the bed.  
"Well that's an obvious yes! Who?" she asked, feeling a weird sence of jelousy, which she wished she could ignore.  
It was Baralai's turn to be secretive, he said nothing. Just sat down on his bed!  
"Well...?"  
"Well do you like anyone?"  
Paine gave it a quick thought, "Not really!"  
"Sure?"  
She didn't answer, ther was another awkward silence.  
"Paine...I...do y-...,"  
"Maybe!" She answered. She seemed to have understood his question, "Do you?"  
"What's the question?" He joked.  
"Baralai, don't make the situation any worse than it already is!"  
He knew what the question was, 'Do you like me more than a friend'  
"Would you freak out if i told you the truth?" he asked,  
"I don't know what the truth is, but probably not!"  
"Maybe then!"  
"So we both might like each other, more than just friends! Great!"  
"Guess that's when being able to hide your feelings well is a pain!"he pointed out!  
"Yeah, guess so!"  
"Paine, I really do like you! Much more than just a friend!"  
  
A.N. Ok! I know it was odd! But my mind has been frazeled with school work so i haven't been able to think of anything good! And i'm really sorry since there was loads of speech and not enough discription there! But i'm tired! So, i hope you din't find it 100 bad! Also i would really appreciate any reveiws! Thanku! :D 


End file.
